Breaking Perfection
by xXxGypsyxXx
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger is a normal kid, she the only child of Elizabeth and Dave Granger and Best friend To Harry Potter, girlfriend of Ronald Weasly, and smartest witch at Hogwarts. What Could Possibly change that? Original Characters Included!
1. So The Story Begins

**Breaking Perfection**

Chapter I - Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I did then why on earth would I be writing Fan Fiction! Nothing is mine except the plot and certain characters mentioned on here. No money is made from this story. Characters mentioned are not based on people alive or dead.

Amee Maria Montana Hermione Jane Granger Evelyn Christine Montana

"Gosh, Mario! If I knew how much pain I might endure during labor, I would never have slept with you!" screamed Elizabeth Granger. She was clutching her stomach, apparently the baby thought it was time to be born and she wasn't liking this one bit. "Oh trust me, I'm not so thrilled either." snapped Mario, her ex boyfriend,replied as he helped her inside the hospital. Once he found out that Elizabeth's water broke, he immediately reacted and helped her to a nearby hospital, which lucky was just right down the block. He signed her on the signed-in sheet, asked for a wheelchair and took her to the maternity ward. Surely enough today might be the day that he welcomes his son or daughter to the world. The elevator opened, revealing the brightly colored, blue and pink ward. Pictures of babies smiling, crying and laughing around them. _"Soon enough, I'll have someone around doing the same thing." he though. _Elizabeth was busy breathing, trying to make the pain stop for a while at least. A middle-aged nursed walked toward them, "Are you by any chance admitting Elizabeth Granger?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. He nodded at her. "Follow me."said the nurse.

She led them down the corridor to a medium sized room decorated with a grey floral print. The nurse, helped Elizabeth up to the bed. "Change into this," she said handing her those ugly hospital gowns. Light green in an ugly pattern. Mario pushed the wheelchair to the side, making sure no one would trip with it being in the middle of the room. "Is it possible to take anything to relieve the pain?" Elizabeth asked the nurse. Mario sat at a chair near the bed. He looked terrible since he figured out he gotten Elizabeth pregnant. "Of course, dear."she said. She couldn't take it anymore, her body ached. _"If i ever get pregnant again, I rather make sure I get the most pain relieving drug there is around the hospital." she though. _She looked around and stared at Mario. Seriously, she though that as soon as he heard the words, I'm, and "pregnant," in the same order, he would just get rid of her like most of the men her friends are dating. But he. He. Stood by her. He came to every appointment no matter what. She really didn't mean to sleep with it. It was one of those heat of the moment type of thing._ "He really doesn't deserve this" _Mario was casually sitting on the chair sleeping. _"Probably for the 1st time in 2 months." _The nurse arrived with a paper cup and too packaged pills. "This is at least stop the pain for awhile. Your not fully dilated yet. If you feel any more pain, buzz.." the nursed explained to her, handing her a small device attached to the side of the bed. Elizabeth took the pills and waited.

An hour later, Elizabeth screamed, waking Mario in the process. "Are you OK? Is the baby coming?"he said quickly. She nodded her head, a pained look on her face telling him to get the nurse. He rushed out of the room toward the desk . He stopped, gasped for air, he ran as fast as he could. "I think my girlfriend is about to have her baby!" Mario told the nurse. She gathered up 2 doctors and headed down the corridor where Elizabeth was currently moaning in pain. The doctors gathered around her. "The woman is ready now. Go and prepare the delivery room." They strolled a very pained Elizabeth toward the delivery room. Mario stayed behind. _"I can't believe it! he though. _In a matter of minutes, he would be a father. He paced around the room, old magazines scattered here and there. There were other men in the room as well, but they were more calmed then he was. There was no sound around, except for the screams some women made. Which pretty much complicated his situation. _"What if there is something wrong with the baby? What if it isn't really mine?" _Thoughts invaded his mind. He had to turned own a couple of business offers these past months just to be with Elizabeth. His father currently has control over his business since Mario was busy looking after her.

A doctor exited the room, heading toward a man in his late 30s. He took him to the side and told him, "Congratulations! Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy." The man hugged the doctor and asked him if he could possibly see his newborn son and wife. The doctor decline, the wife was getting rest and his son was being checked to see if he was developed well. He watched as the man took out his cellular phone and apparently dialed his family with the good news. He, of course, was too loud so he had no other choice but listen in the conversation. Mario found it hard to get his mind fixed on something. "_I mean there is a woman giving birth to my child. How could I get my mind on something other than that." He mentally slapped himself._ A good while after, a doctor that attended to his girlfriend walked over to him. Mario didn't acknowledge his presence until he coughed, gathering his attention. "Your Miss Grangers boyfriend are you not?" Mario nodded. "Congratulations Mister! Your girlfriend gave birth to 3 healthy identical triplets.." The doctor gave him a smile and walked down the hallway, examining another woman's chart. _Did he heard him right? Triplets. Triplets. _He let a sigh of relief. _Their newborn baby girls were alright. _

"Triplets," he said, letting the word rolled of his tongue. _"My parents are gonna have a field day once they find out about this."_

Hours past and he has yet to received any news about either Elizabeth nor the triplets. He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and asked the nearest nurse,"Is it possible to get the location where I could see my daughters?" The nurse motioned him to follow her and lead her to another room. Only 4 newborn babies where seen inside the room. He knew who where his since there where 3 girls and a boy. One of his triplets was awake. Her hazel brown eyes observing her surrounding. He smiled down at her. Sure enough she was his daughter. They both shared the same colored eyes. Glancing at the girls once again, he exited the room and left the hospital. Tomorrow morning will surely be bigger day then today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She was rested enough to move now. "Triplets,"she said adjusting her hair away from her face. She just had triplets. _"I can't care enough for 3 babies. I don't even have money to support myself ." her thoughts reminded her. _Elizabeth couldn't think straight. Would her current boyfriend still love her even if she had 3 baby girls with another man? Of course, he knew about the pregnancy thing and he didn't mind but still. She reached toward the phone and dialed a number, "David, this is Elizabeth."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Showered and freshly dressed, he walked toward the hospital. After he got home last night, he jumped straight to bed. Best sleep he ever had in a long while. Although he was awakened by an owl. he didn't paid any attention to it and set it to the side like the other letters he's been receiving for the past months. The weather wasn't exactly pleasant today. He was completely soaked as he steeped of his flat. Not like he minded a bit. Mario took out his wand and dried himself off. "That's a bit better." he said and headed inside. He reached to the maternity ward in front of the main desk. "Yes, sure thing. I've have the room prepared for your sister." the nurse looked up. "Yes?" she replied lowering down the phone.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Granger." he asked. She dropped the phone.

"Your the fellow who brought her last night, correct?"

"Yes."

The nurse, he found out was named Anna, lead him to where Elizabeth was last night. Upon reaching, he took a glance at the room, it was empty. "Where's Elizabeth?" was all that escaped his lips. Anna then took him by the arm toward the room he was previously last night. One of the triplets was missing. "Some how it seemed that she left with one of the girls." she told him.

"Why didn't anyone do anything about it?" he screamed. He was outraged. In less than 24 hours, he gained 3 daughters and lost 1 over night. Sure enough what a great father he's turning out to be. "And what will happen to my daughters?" he manage to add.

"In a matter of days, you can take them home." Anna replied. She dug deep in her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She dropped it into his hands. "I forgot to give you this at first."

Slowly opening and examining Elizabeth's handwriting, it read:

_**Mario.**_

_**This is the most difficult thing I ever had to do. I stayed up last night **_

_**thinking the future that might happen with us. I came to the conclusion that **_

_**we will never become an item seeing as my hear t belongs David. The only **_

_**reason you stood by my side is because of the girls. By know I'm long gone**_

_**off to another place. Take care of both girls for me. Just don't tell them they **_

_**have another sister. Raise them as twins. I know you will do a great job with **_

_**them. **_

_**Elizabeth.**_

_**P.S. I named the eldest triplet, Hermione Jane. I currently have her with me. **_

_**I didn't have type to name the other two. Although I was hoping you could.**_

_**It's better off, if we acted like this ever happened. When their grown, **_

_**say that their mother was killed. I might later regret not being in their life, **_

_**but its something I choose to do.**_

"If it's alright with the hospital, I would like to take my girls home with me today." he said tucking the paper in his pocket.

"But sir, its pouring outside. The girls just been born." stated the nurse. The area was completely silence. No one was around except for the woman who gave birth last night like Elizabeth and about 3 nurses, including Anna. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Please keep a close watch on the girls." Anna nodded.

Mario ran back to the rain. Rain pouring down on him, he raced down to the old wizard bar near the empty warehouse. The smell of alcohol greeted his senses. _"Could sure do with a bottle at the moment." _

He raced past Barne', to the fireplace. Took a handful of power and yelled out, "Montana Manor."

He appeared in his home. Twinkle, the house elf, greeted him, "Good morning Master Montana is there something Twinkle can do for you?" Mario stared down at the house elf, "Fetch mother will you."

"Yes Master." it replied and popped out. Seconds later, his mother, walked down the stairs. For a woman in her 40s, she sure looked younger than that. Her eyes met her sons. "Mario? Is that you?"

"Yes, mother."

"Why on earth haven't you been replying to our owls. We've been getting worried about you." she hugged her son.

"Mother there is time to talk now, but you must follow me." he said ushering his mother out to the fireplace. "Go to Barne's Bar and meet me there."

"Alright," she said slowly disappearing at with the emerald flames, he followed after. Mrs. Montana was awaiting for his son at the other end, holding her nose in disgust. _"Sure there must be somewhere else then this piece of filth wizards called a bar." _She dusted of anything that might ruin her new robe. Mario appeared seconds later. He then gave instructed to his mother to follow him. "To the muggle world! Is that where you been all this time!" she whined at him. They almost reached the hospital his mother closing in on him. He smirked, "Just wait till mother finds where I'm going" Mario lead her all the way to the maternity ward, passing people, who where eyeing his mother bit a weird look on their face. He went and spotter Anna, "I think it's time to take them home."

"Take what home darling?" his mother added.

"My daughters, of course." he replied. His eyes focusing on his mothers expression.

"Daughters? What on earth are you talking about?" she said with a look of shock.

Mario pointed at his daughters, both quite awake yet. "Honestly Mario, you leave home for quite some time and get children?!? How many grandchildren do I possible have?" she said poking her son. "I demand to talk to the mother of your children! Now lead me to that wretched wench."

"Before you go off, in your motherly mode mother, Elizabeth, the mother of the girls, kind of took off" he said taking in one of the girls in to his arms. Anna handed the other one to Mrs. Montana. The baby laughed and held her finger. She gently rocked the baby in her arms, years of memories flooding back.

"She took off! What sort of mother is she? I swear if I get my hands on her I'll..." she said quietly trying not to spook the baby in her arms.

"It didn't work out. I mean, between us." he said.

"And how do you know their yours?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Mario said smiling, "They have my eyes and hair colour. Plus the guy she might have left with has blue yes."

He looked up at her mother, smiling at her grandchild. Sure enough, this small child was part of her family now. "What are their names?"

"No idea."

Mrs. Montana set the girl down in the bed. Carefully holding her, "What do you men no idea? Surely boy. You need to be responsible now. Might I suggest a name?" she stated cuddling the baby. He agreed."How about calling this little one Evelyn Christine?" "_She took a found on that little one," he though smirking. Knew mother couldn't be angry at them. _"Evelyn Christine? Always did like Evelyn for a name." She took Evelyn and gave her Mario. Hermione would have been the eldest if she was still around. But now Evelyn was the eldest, for the time being. She looked exactly like the baby he had in his arms just now but a bit taller then the other. "Amee." he said. His mother looking up.

"Amee?" she asked quizzically.

"She's going to be my little Amee Maria." he said holding her closer to him "There is also another one."

Mrs. Montana raised an eyebrow at his son, "How many more?"

"Just one. Elizabeth only took off with one." he said, walking over to Anna.

"You do know we could conduct a search meeting." she said leaning closer to him, "from our world."

He once again, asked Anna if it was possible to take them home. It was no used staying at with the muggles. Plus with mother, he could get help, just in case. The nurse agreed, "But before you leave, have you decided what their names are?" she said taking out a few documents. "The one with my mother is Evelyn Christine Montana. This one here is Amee Maria Montana." She signed the birth certificated. "You said with the last name Montana, right"

"Yes." he replied.

"It's just that before that woman left she asked for the eldest to be named Hermione Jane Granger. I just thought that they were going to be Granger." the nurse told him. _"So he used her last name."_

"Well, I would like these two with the last name Montana." The nurse nodded. She took the paper and made copies, and handed them to Mario. "I also gave you Hermiones birth certificate." He nodded and thanked her.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Hermione has two identical sisters. She in fact, is a triplet. In this fan fic, she isn't as old like the book said she is. Mario is Hermioes father, while Elizabeth is her mother. She is going to live with her mother in case anyone is asking. While the other two stay with their father.

Hello All!

Well we have good new and bad news!

Person # 1: whats the bad news?

Person #2 : Well this is combined story between 2 lovely people!

Person# 1: Well whats the good news!

Person#2: The authors are twins!!!

Audience : NO!

Twins: Yes!

So now that you know are Secret you must forever on read our story!!!


	2. Go Suck A Lemon Or Your Fish will Suffer

Amee Maria walked into the room to see her identical sister Evelyn Christine.

She was shooting darts and she was watching some Japanese cartoon based on a killer cat.

" I don't understand you. You seem so aloof to the whole situation? I mean we're MOVING to England! Its cold there and it rains a lot, I simply don't want to and you don't care!"

" My darling sweet naïve baby sister. Calm down. Enjoy Italy while you still can, and I strongly suggest you visit a vine yard."

" Honestly! Whatever."

Amee Maria left Evelyn Christine alone in her room. She had a library in her room. So she cracked open the thickest heaviest book on her shelf and began to read. Then Amee Maria came back in the room.

"Eva?" Amee Maria was pouting. The thing about the two was easy Amee Maria was the baby and Evelyn Christine was the baby sitter.

"What Amee?"

"I'm Bored. Lets Hang Out!"

"Ummm. No."

"WHY NOT!"

"Simply because, I don't want to."

"Fine! But sooner or later your going to need me!"

"Alright. I'm looking forward to that. Be gone, you have my blessing."

"Jesus Christ! Your such a b-"

"Language!"

"Ahhhh! Go Suck A Lemon!"

Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine were identical,on the outside anyways. Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine were both lean, had long flowing hair, and had their trademark hazel eyes. The little differences that made up their personalities were the only things that set them apart. Amee Maria's Hair was no longer dark black like her grandmothers and her sister but it was a light brown and streaked with gold. Evelyn Christine had a tattoo of a sword on the nape of her neck. There was also a natural reason they were so different Amee Maria was about 3 inches shorter. That and Evelyn Christine was much more mature then her. Evelyn Christine embraced her smarts while Amee Maria preferred to embrace her looks. Evelyn Christine was used to taking care of Amee Maria after all she was seven WHOLE minute older than her. To their grandmother that made a world of difference.

Evelyn sat in her room thinking about what she was going to do. She was frustrated.

How could her dad do this to her? Seriously why couldn't he just pack up and leave them? Amee Maria barely needed him! She was attached to her! Her father were barely home anyways there would be no difference. Well at least now she knew that he definitely weren't in the country. Since when did he decide to be the good parent and make them move. They built their lives around Italy. They were raised there, their LIVES were there. And Amee was right its cold and rainy and blah. London. Whats there in London? Besides they were suppose to be going to Buenamagia school of Witchcraft, where in the world is it safer then there? They live there for most of the year! Why did they need to go to Hogwarts! Honestly what decent school is named after a pigs imperfection? Besides where in the world was she going to find men who were half as hot as Italian boys? Seriously was he on some strong potion? Then a thought came across her mind! He father was under the imperio curse! Of corse why else would they take their only daughters across 'the pond' to a hell hole? Anyways Evelyn was sure as hell that she didn't want to share a school with the retard who lived. Honestly. Who did that kid think he is? Just because the spell didn't affect him doesn't make him superman! Or did it? I should find that out later.

Done ranting Evelyn went on a search to find Amee. She found her in her room prancing around like a maniac.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"What do they wear in England?"

"Cloths..Hopefully"

"Shut Up! Not like that idiot! Like what kind of cloths and all that"

"Well hate to break it to ya but there they wear robes!"

At that moment Amee Maria let out an earth shattering scream which made her grandmother to come to her room.

"Amee Maria! What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"They wear ROBES! Did you know this? Why is your son constantly trying to make my and Evie's life miserable! If he and my "mother" didn't want us why didn't they just abort us? That heifer left us anyways. I hope she drowns in a pool of-"

Amee Maria was shushed by a slap across the face by her grandmother. At that point Evelyn came into her sisterly role and went and hugged Amee Maria.

"Don't you dare touch her again! The only reason she talks about our so called 'mother' to you like that is because she always absent in our childhood. She cares about the way she looks and its her way of blaming you for not being there. It was always me and you. You should know her fashion sence comes from you. Now your son want us to move because your son says so well it doesn't work like that but he's getting his way. So I suggest you just back off and never put your hands on her again."

Evelyn noticed her grandmother was in tears and speechless. She knew she hit a spot but all she said was true. Their mother was always somewhere else. There was a time when Amee Maria asked her grandmother what a 'mommy' was and that brought their grandmother to tears. They were pretty much clueless until they were thirteen. Then Evelyn decided to step up. Amee wasn't mentally mature enough to be there yet even if she wanted to no one including herself thought it possible.

"Honestly! That woman is bananas! Thanks Evie"

"No problem, but if you call me Evie in-"

"If you call me Evie in Public I will disown you.. Blah Blah Blah. You bore me Evie"

Evelyn always lectured Amee but Amee always mocked those lectures back to her.

"So I'm guessing your dying inside because of the robe thing?"

"Jesus I swear.. ROBES! What are these people thinking?"

"Good way to save money I suppose."

"I wonder what House I'm going to be put in."

"I know which one I'm going to be in already. Slytherin."

"Are you serious? Isn't that the one Voldemort is in?"

"Was. But thats not the reason. Ravenclaw is for smart people but that seems like a nerd fest, HufflePuff well the name says it all. Seriously. And well Gryffindor, your probably going to be in that one. For the brave and loyal and all that fun stuff. Also the boy who was retarded enough to live is in that house."

"Harry Potter? Really? Wait what he do again?"

"Escaped the Avada Kedavra"

"Thats impressive! Why do you hate him so much?"

"His popularity is so stupid thats why."

"Honestly, I don't get you. If their anti social you loath them if their too popular you hate them, you are one bi-polar chick."

" I don't care what you think. Watch when we get there he won't even care if were there or not, he's probably going to have his head up his ass"

"OK. If you say so. So what your going to help me pack or what? I need someone to help me shrink 89 suitcases to fit in one."

Evelyn took out her wand and with a swish she did everything that Amee Maria wanted.

They were Ready to go to London.

Mario Montana went to accompany his 'little angels' to platform 3 ¼ .

"What's this I hear about you two not wanting to go?" Mario was always strict with his girls. He wanted them to have the best to make up for their mothers absence.

"Daddy I told you I didn't want to leave Italy. I told you when you suggested it and after you enforced it! Did you know they wear robes?! Evie told me!"

"Amee Maria you will NOT die if you have to wear robes. I understand your the youngest and you usually get your way but not this time. Understood?"

"When on Earth does she ever get her way? Father you are sadly mistaken. The only thing Amee gets her way on is her Wardrobe. And you know your practically taking that away from her!"

"Evie's right Daddy and It might not kill me right away but I will die slowly on the inside."

"You two overreact. Now I requested your grades every week so I expect good things. Understood? I am not sending you to have fun. I am sending you to make your powers stronger."

At this comment Amee Maria rolled on the floor laughing. Evelyn Christine too couldn't hold back a chortle and spoke up.

"Yes we understand that you not sending us to have fun. Father, you realize your sending us to Hogwarts. Not Happy-Go-Lucky camp. Oh God your not going to send us to Happy-Go-Lucky camp this summer are you? Father Amee Slaughtered my goldfish because I couldn't break us out!"

"She got punished for it! What do you two girls want from me? Jesus your just like your mother?"

At this Mario suddenly swallowed his words. At this point Amee Maria was calm and decided to speak up.

"No Daddy your wrong. We wouldn't be cold enough to leave our new born children. We have hearts not stones, and we would appreciate you not relate us to her because yea she gave birth to us but she also abandoned us so to us she is NOTHING. Understood?"

Mario Surprised that his daughter took on his tone, with such meaning, with such

Hatred for Elizabeth made him shudder a little on the inside. He hoped where ever she was she was sorry. He also hoped she was treating Hermione Jane right. He hoped to one day know his other little girl.

* * *

Authors Note!

Hello My darling readers! This is another chapters. Please Review!!! Also next Chapter you get to read about Hermione Jane!

Will Hermione meet her sister?

Will Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine run into their mother?

Will the twins ever reaveal their names (NO! Its against Fanfictions rules!)

Why does Evelyn Hate Harry Potter?

Why does Mario want to know their grades each week?

Is Elizabth sorry for leaving her Daughters?

XxXxXxXxXFnd Out When We Update!!!!XxXxXxXxX


	3. BUMP goes Evelyn

While they were heading back to Kings Crossings, Elizabeth saw something she never ever wanted to see... not around Hermione, of course. She saw a man that resembled Mario, the guy she left with twin girls. His features the same as before. Although this time, he was busy talking to 2 girls on his sides. The girl on his left had her hair in loose curls held by a hair clip on the back. Her eyes scanning a sort of guide on her perfectly manicured hand. The one on his right was shorter than the other one. She seemed to be in some sort of disagreement with Mario. She looked identical to the other girl except for the height and the long straight light brown w/ gold streaks. After 17 years of hiding, she was thankful that somehow she manage to take a look at her other daughters. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were almost flawless. She watched as he stood there, saying good-bye to the girls as they went in the barrier one by one. Luckily, she was at the back of him or else, it would have been an awkward moment.

"Missing Hermione already?" said David brining her back to reality. She nodded at him, forcing a smile. "It's just that it's her last year at this school of hers," she replied wiping a fake tear, "If it's alright with you, I would love to stay a bit longer and maybe catch Molly." David nodded his head in agreement and walked toward the parking lot. Elizabeth made sure that the coast was clear and ran toward the direction she saw Mario headed. She spotted him, getting inside a black stretch limousine. The driver holding out the door open.

_"This is now or never. "she thought. _

"MARIO!" she manage to scream.

Mario Montana turned around, his most feared moment staring up at him. Elizabeth Granger stood there face too face, in front of him. He didn't know whether to leave or listen to whatever she mange to say this time. She too, was studying him.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Mario said, breaking the silence. He dismissed the driver instructing him that it was OK.

"Those..Those girls.. They're-" she stuttered. Here she was standing to the guy she cheated on her husband David on... talking about her daughters she left behind. All to forget that dreadful night. She didn't know what to say.

"They're MY daughters yes."

"Yours...Not?"

"Technically, yes they are yours too, but not according to them." he said smirking.

Those words hit her like a tons of bricks. "Do they hate me? What do you tell them about me I told you tell them I was Dead!" she manage to yell.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm not heartless enough to tell two girls their mother died. Every time I try they mention something about you they retort with something along the lines of abandonment, heart of stone, and some words that got them grounded for a couple of weeks. Now I'm a busy man, now like before can you leave me alone?" he replied stepping inside the limousine. He closed the door and lowered the window, "It's best like you said long time ago not to interfere with each others life. Now if you excuse me, I have a business to run."

The engine started and it began to move slowly away from her. Elizabeth called out his name again, making the limo stop yet again. She got nearer to him, "Mario, Please. Can you at least tell me their names?"

He sighed, "The middle one is Evelyn Christine and the short one Amee Maria. Is there something else I might help you with?"

She shook her head, "Just take good care of them."

Mario laughed, "That's what I've been doing for 17 long years Elizabeth. Also won't Hermione find it a bit weird if two other girls her age somehow manage to look like her?"

"Oh Good God." she said watching him drive away. She was surely in a mess now. How couldn't she think of that before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn and Amee stepped inside an empty compartment. Sure enough they weren't having a good start at this school their father signed them up at. Amee was busy looking at the latest Weekly Witch Magazine. Writing memos on the magazine for her father to view. Evelyn was bored to death. She could have brought out a book to read but they've been stored on her trunk last night. _"Because someone had me all night looking at her wardrobe." she said looking at Amee._ Her mind getting the best of her, she headed out the compartment.

"Where you going?" said Amee not looking up from the magazine.

"Doing a little sight seeing," was her response and slammed the door shut. She heard Amee say a faint,

"Hmm okay." and proceeded walking to the right of the compartment since the left had a door.

She peaked inside the compartment next to hers. A girl her age with black short hair was there in deep conversation with other girls occupying it. The pug nosed one seemed to be the leader. She could tell by the way the other girls stopped talking as soon as she began to speak. The pug-nosed girl looked up and stared at Evelyn. All she could think was "Darn." She walked a bit faster as she heard the pug-nosed door open. Before Evelyn turned around the corner, she slammed in to someone, hard.

A tall redhead guy stood up and met her glaze, "Hermione watch where your going." he said standing up offering her a hand. Evelyn took his hand.

"What did you call me?" she told the redhead in front of her.

He looked at her like she just lost her mind, "Hermione. Why are you running from anyways?" He tapped her head, "Are you sure you didn't over did your studying this Summer?"

Evelyn brushed his head off her head. _"Who is this guy and why is she calling me Hermione?" she thought. _"Are you sure you know me?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't be stupid enough to forget my girlfriend," he said giving her a kiss on the lips. She pushed him aside,

"What the hell was that for? Mister is this what you do to new students?" she said poking him hard on the arm.

"New Stud-" he redhead was about to say but was interrupted by a messy haired guy stating at them. "Honestly, you two seem like a married couple. Aren't you suppose to be on Prefect duties or something along the lines of that,"the guy said.

The redhead dragged her along to the other part of the train. "You sure are acting nutters today Hermione." was all escaped his lips as he took her with him to the Prefects compartment. People staring at her. _OK, now this is strange. I should have stayed with Amee._

"Will you stop calling me Hermione?! According to My Father, My Grandmother and everyone else who knows me my name is Evelyn Christine! I have identification to prove it!"

"Your seriously NOT Hermione?"

Evelyn looked at him, she had a sudden urge to pat him on the head and give him a puppy treat.

"Thats Right, I'm an exchange student from Italy, well me and my twin Amee Maria. Don't Believe me? Fallow me then."

Ron and the messy haired boy fallowed Evelyn to the compartment where Amee was. Amee was still looking at her magazine looking at a beautiful dress and was scribbling furiously when she heard Evelyn come in.

"Evelyn! Look! See I could have worn this in Italy! But Noooo! Who are they?"

"They don't believe me when I told them my name was not Hermione and that you existed."

Amee got up and extended her hand towards the two boys. The messy haired boy took it eagerly.

"Hi. I'm Amee Maria, Evelyn Christine's twin and you are?" By then her hand was extended towards Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter and thats Ronald Weasly"

As soon as he said "I'm Harry Potter" Evelyn left the compartment. Not that anyone really noticed since Ron was on his hunt for Hermione and Harry was busy looking at Amee Maria. As soon as she turned a corner she walked straight into something that would change her life forever. She walked dead into Blaise Zabini.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you. I'm Blaise"

_Why are all these boys knocking me down? Wheres all this British charm I keep hearing about? I wonder if he's going to kiss me like Ronald, well if this guy does I wouldn't mind it._ Evelyn took his hand and was easily raised up to her feet..

"Hi. I'm Evelyn Christine"

"I've never seen you before, what house are you in?"

"I'm not in one yet me and my twin just transferred to Hogwarts."

"So theres two of you? You know I have a friend, if you would like to go out he can come with and you could bring your sister, I mean if you want."

"Well I could ask her, but either way I would like to go."

"Great! I..mean thats cool."

"Would you like to meet my sister shes in the compartment over there"

"Sure but let me get my friend Draco, you'll like him"

After Blaise went to fetch Draco, Evelyn took them to meet Amee. Amee introduced herself and Draco was automatically smitten.

"Well Amee, I understand your robe predicament and I agree. I would love to see a girl with different cloths rather than robes that look exactly alike everyday!"

"See Evelyn and this is coming from someone who Lives here!"

"Ok Amee, I get the point!"

"So Amee would you like to accompany me to Hogsmade next weekend?"

"Sure but whats with the obsession over Hogs in this place?"

Draco looked at her and the Rolled on the floor laughing.

"You.. I knew I wasn't...Ha..Ha.. The only one with that in mind."

"Are you OK. Should I call somebody?"

Amee looked scared at Draco's reaction towards her comment. But none the less he was Evie's friend and she was going to be nice to him. Even though he was a little uptight. That and she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and blow something up. At that point another pair of twins walked by. They soon caught her eyes seeing as how they were cute and tall and something she thought was amazing. They both had flaming red hair.

* * *

Authors Note.

Twin #1: well I do believe that is another chapter under our belts!

Twin #2: well I do believe so.

Twin #1: now what is the number 1 thing we want dear twin?

Twin #2: Reviews?

Twins #1: Good Job! Thats exactly It!

Twin #2: Now about those extra set of twins?

THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED! ANd Be COOL and Review!!!!!!!


	4. Hello I'm

Evelyn watched as Amee stood there with a blank expression on her face. Blaise and Draco trying to get her back into her senses.

"Is your sister alright?"said Draco snapping his fingers at her.

Evelyn nodded her head and hauled Amee back into the compartment, both of them following her inside.

"You know, you both kind of look like someone familiar?"stated Blaise examining both the twins.

"You know, as you think of it mate," Draco said, "They kind of look like Granger."

"Granger?" exclaimed Evelyn and Amee at the same time.

"I demand to know who this"Granger" is?" replied Amee grabbing Draco by the collar,

"We've been hearing none stop information about a certain person who somehow resembles us?"

Evelyn backed her away from him, knowing Amee, she would given him a black eye. Blaise, on the other hand, sat perfectly silent on the seat staring at them like it was some sort of theater. Minus the popcorn that is.

Evelyn sat Amee down, giving her that magazine she was scribbling on before. Amee took it and began furiously scribbling the words all over the page on an advertisement on "Smelly Feet Be Gone". Evelyn then faced both guys and asked once again, "Who is this Granger person I've been hearing about?"

Blaise answered first, "She's a Gryffindor."

"Not to mentions a know it all," muttered Draco under his breath.

"She's dating a Weasley." Blaise said hoping to get some gossip off his chest.

"And possibly Potter" Draco once again muttered.

The chatter went on for a long time filing both Evelyn and Amee countless details on this "Hermione Granger" and the "trio" she was part of. '_She must sure be something, thought the sisters at the same time.' _Draco left some time after, he had some meeting to attend too. Leaving Blaise behind with them. Which of course, they didn't mind. The whole train ride, they discovered he lived not so far from their Italian manor and had some sort of involvement in their fathers business. Amee wasn't really listening in but Evelyn paid much attention to what he said. _'Much like Hermione.' _Draco returned back wearing robes, Much to Amee's dismay she wasn't happy with the appearance of it. They instructed that both of them change into their robes and wait for more instructions. They soon left after that leaving both of them to change. Evelyn charmed the compartment into a dressing room. Moments after, she emerged wearing an official Hogwarts robe.

"I don't think I can wear this all year," said Amee still inside her side of the dressing room.

"Sure you can, just get them in different shades of black." replied Evelyn styling her hair in a bun.

She checked a few more times in the mirror and agreed on her appearance. Amee on the other hand... wasn't feeling the robe.

"It makes me look puffy!" was all she said looking on the verge of tears.

Amee finally came out the dressing room looking all gloom. She sat down and pouted. "I still say this robe makes me look like a puffy black marshmallow." Evelyn laughed and took out the charm.

"All first years and transfer students please exit." boomed a voice in the intercom.

"I guess thats us," said Evelyn dragging Amee.

They stepped out of the train observing their surroundings. Twenty or so first years, stepped of the train and waited for further notice. Amee whistled as she set her eyes on the castle,

"Evelyn, I don't think we're in Buena Vista anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione waited patiently as some fellow classmates exited the train. All but Harry or Ron. "those two somehow like being the last." she muttered. It was her last year in this magnificent school and she couldn't wait. The fresh smell of newly purchased parchment and new set of quills. What a wonder! Finally she spotted Harry and Ron, right by the Neville and Dean.

"And like always, they somehow manage to charm mum into insanity," said Ron. Harry, Neville and Dean laughed. Hermione sneaked back of Ron, making a gesture to the guys not to make a sound. "Guess who?" she said. Ron sprung around and saw Hermione standing in front of him. Looking different since their encounter in the train.

"Did you do something with your hair?" he manage to ask.

"No" was her response.

"Weird, cause I could have sworn, your hair was a bit less frizzy and a bit more curly."

Ron shrugged it off and noticed she was getting a bit mad. Harry, Dean and Neville snickering behind them. Before a fight could start between them two, Harry cut in,

"I think we really should catch up before we're left here."

The trio nodded and took the boat left along with Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amee was amused at the fact that Evelyn almost fell in the lake. Evelyn was about to push Amee off. "You should have seen your face," said Amee making a horrifying face at Evelyn. The castle was almost into view and soon enough they would be sorted into their new houses. _"What a nice year this is going to be," Evelyn though. _The boats coming to a stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood in awe as they glanced up at their school they been attending for the past 6 years. The many adventures they shared and this would be the last time they ever be considered as a trio. They went up the same flight of stairs to the Great Hall. They all soon realized that it was their first steps towards their last year of their Hogwarts careers and finally into the wizarding world. As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione mentioned to Harry and Ron about some minors changes she heard from McGonagall. "You won't belive what might change this semester,"she drowned on and on. Draco walked to his house table. It's been a while since he was in the school and since there was nothing left to loose, he enrolled again. Although this time, he was kept an eyed on. Pansy was the first to noticed him and let out a shrieking scream. The whole room staring at them. Some gasping in horror. Others mad, mostly Ron. She ran up to Draco and gave him a tight hug, not letting him breath.

"Pansy. I. Need. Air." he manage to say. She backed away and dragged him to where Zabini was busy chatting with. McGonagall now though it was time to get started. "As many of you all know, Dumbledore passed away last year. Certain activities this year have been canceled due to this. You'll be receiving a list by your prefects or read about it on the common room bulletin board. I shall be taking his place. Now on to newer matters, as you will later on see there are newly added extracurricular activity of your choice, which will either be choir, flying I, flying II, art, etc. Also another class, due to the raised pregnancy rate in Hogwarts, is Child Development." The room came into instant chatter. "That class is absolutely mandatory."

After that the sorting began. First years walking toward the sorting hat. McGonagall called out the first name of the list. On the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were barely able to calm themselves down.

"Draco, I hope they get in Slytherin. We can have so much fun with those two around, call me a maniac but I think their the first girls I've met with a brain! Plus Granger, will have a field day watching two people looking identical to her doing detention!" said Blaise.

They laughed and waited for the last to be sorted.

"MacMiriam, Zachary...Ravenclaw!" roared the hat and a small scrawny boy sat with other newly sorted classmates.

McGonagall then stood once again in the podium and announced,

"There are two new transfer students from Buena Vista. So please give a warn welcome to them."

The doors opened and two identical girls walked in. All there was heard were gasps. **"She looks like Hermione!**" "**Is this a joke?**" "**I thought Hermione didn't have sisters.**" were the a few from several thoughts on their mind. They glased from the twins to Hermione and from Hermione to the twins. Sure enough they resemble each other. Hermione looking shocked and confused. McGonagall motioned from then to step toward the front of the room. Every eye on them. More comments were heard. Evelyn and Amee however, ignored their remarks.

The first to get sorted was Amee. She stepped toward the stoll, sat down, and had the hat placed on her.

"Montana, Amee Maria..." Draco and everyone around him held their breath. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors clapped especially a certain pair of twins. Amee ended up sitting at the end of the table near a redheaded girl.

"WHAT? IS THAT HAT DAMAGED! SHES MINE! SHE SUPPOSE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!"screamed Draco from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy if your bum doesn't find that seat then I will be forced to give you a months detention!" stated Headmaster Mcgonagall. He sat down ranting.

"Good proceed."

Evelyn then took the stand, "Montana, Evelyn Christine...Slytherin" roared the hat.

At that Blaise was on his feet pumping his hands in the air. His fellow house mates staring at him like he lost his sanity.

"What? She's a new addiction to the house." was his reply and motioned Evelyn to sit down across from him.

"Right so I read on this guide that my new house and my sisiters house don't get along? Whats up with that?' she said.

They bursted out laughing.

'Don't worry about Amee. If someone does anything to her, they'll have to deal with us." they said taking food that just appeared.

Evelyn turned and poked Amee,

"Remind me to make father buy me a new computer." Amee turned and looked at her sister,

"Tell me why on earth we happen to be sorted in different houses. IN Buena V, we were always together due to the trouble I causes there."

They laughed as they remembered the time Amee almost blew up the potion just to state a point. That the teacher was extremely stupid.

"Well take it this way, father now owes us plenty for his sudden business relocation." Amee laughed.

"Your right, also for-" she was interrupted by a figured standing besides them.

They looked up. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts," she said.

"Thanks,"they muttered to her.

"My names Hermione Granger." Amee looked up to see someone look exactly like her.


	5. How Could You?

"My name is Amee Maria Montana. You know you look oddly familiar"

By then Hermione let out an earth shattering scream.

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Amee had realised this already but she decided against her instincts to scream and faint.

"Honey, Are you alright you look quite pale." Evelyn had decided this was the perfect moment to enter the conversation. Otherwise Amee would have joined in on the screaming and the last thing they needed was to be the cause of more attention.

"Yes, I'm quite all right. But where are you two from? Why haven't I seen you two before?"

"Oh. We're from Italy, and you haven't seen us before because I could almost bet you've never been there, I'm Evelyn Christine by the way."

At this point Mcgonagall had walked over to them.

"Oh, My. All three of you fallow me."

"Professor, do you know something about this?"

"My dear girl , please just fallow me Miss Granger, Miss and Miss Montana."

All three girls exited with looks from all four houses fallowing behind. Murmuring could be heard also. 'Is Hermione in trouble?' ,'Are they her sisters?'. 'Did you see the short one she bloody hot!'' &

I prefer the dark one!'. But the remarks of set of persons with flaming red hair stood out.

"Gred did you see the one with the gold in her hair?"

"Why yes Forge I did. You don't think she's?"

"No I don't think, I know she is."

Once Amee Maria, Evelyn Christine, and Hermione were in Mcgonagall's office they were met by two other people.

Amee and Evelyn noticed their father and went up to him and hugged him. They noticed a female standing next to him, she had a look on her face that mixed between amazement and sadness.

At that point Professor Mcgonagall began to speak.

"This is a very delicate matter, which I believe needs to be tended as so. You girls might have noticed the very strong likeness you all have, well Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine well its suppose to be like that with you two but where does Hermione come in? Well you see, Mr. Montana and Mrs. Granger long ago. Well Hermione your actually a sister to the Montana's. Your actually their third part. You three are triplets."

Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine looked at Mrs. Granger and hatred flooded through their veins. Blood flows normally at a rate of 23 seconds. But hatred flowed through them at a much faster rate. Elizabeth saw the looks on the girls faces. She saw Hermione's in deep thought and she saw the hatred in the two other girls. She obviously didn't know her own daughters so she decided it was time to speak to them for the first time.

"Girls, I am deeply sorry for leaving you two behind, honestly, but I was in love with another man and I didn't think he would approve of having three more girls that weren't his, please Mario let me speak, the thing is well I don't know. Well the reason I chose Hermione over any of you two was because she was the oldest. I thought that was like taking all of you. I didn't know what to do. I was in love. But I would love for you to visit me whenever you feel like it. Christmas! That would be a great-"

Amee Maria, the smallest of them all spoke with a voice full of venom and spite and s maturity that no one thought she had.

"Lady, we don't want ANYTHING to do with you. You must get that through your head. Also, I'm glad that you found someone to love you, because quite frankly we don't. YOU LEFT US! Do you really believe that we have or need a reason to visit? YOU of all people?! Are you really that stupid? We don't care anymore that you left us. You see we claim it like this, if you were cold and heartless enough to leave us do we really want you around? OUR FATHER, took care of us without you and he was BROKE when he met you. He didn't have anything to his name but 2/3's of a set of triplets! We without a doubt, HATE you!"

Elizabeth Granger couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her daughters mouth. They hated her. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears. Hermione looked at her mother and after hearing everything she knew only one thing she could say.

"Oh Mum, How Could You?"

And like her mother Hermione broke down in tears also. Mario went to his daughters and hugged them. But after 20 minutes he saw Hermione. He really saw Hermione and walked up to her.

"You are my eldest, I have longed to see you since the day your mother chose you. May I hug you?"

Hermione was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do but before she knew it she rushed to her fathers arms. She didn't know why she did it all she knew was that it was the first time she met him she felt like she has missed him since forever. At that point a sudden figure poofed into the room. Lillianie Montana walked in with grace and embrace her long lost grandchild. Hermione saw the power in which this female carried herself out with. She had a strong presence and yet she had soft features. She walked over to Amee Maria and Evelyn Christine and hugged them and kissed both cheeks. Then she walked over to Elizabeth and promptly smacked her.

"You ruthless coward! How could you leave behind your own children? You give mothers a bad name. I deeply hope you rot in hell."

Elizabeth looked at the older women and did they only thing she could. Hang her head in shame. She knew she was right and there was if's and's or but's about it.

Twin #1: I think thats a job well done!

Twin #2: It was alright.

Twin #1: Alright? ALRIGHT? BAH! I give up on you...


	6. Pairings

For a moment, no one dared to speak. McGonagall on the other hand wasn't liking the scene in front of here. Sure, this happened a few times every decade but somehow she didn't like seeing her students in such a mood. Hermione was the first one to speak up.

"Exactly how long were you planning on keeping this from me mother?" She was outraged.

How dare she, her mother, keep something such as being a lost sister a secret. Elizabeth kept quite.

"TELL ME!" she screamed at her mother.

McGonagall looked at the head girl in shock. It was the first time she ever seen her mad. Evelyn and Amee were standing next to their father. _Probably hoping this will end. _Lillianie placed a hand on Hemiones shoulder,

"I don't think she ever wanted you to find out." She turned to stare at the elegant older woman.

Sure enough, she was her grandmother.

"Is that so?" Lillianie then asked Mario to hand her that note she found the night they were born and handed it to her.

It was Evelyn who approached her grandmother and waited for her sisters reaction. She did read the contents of that letter years ago with Amee. Hermione scanned through the letter_. Is this for real? How dare she! _She turned to look at her mother, who still had her head in her hands.

"I don't keep secrets from my girls," said Mario Montana, "which is why I showed them the letter when they learned to read. I would have located Hermione and cleared it sooner but somehow the Grangers where always on the move."

Elizabeth then emerged from her seat and walked away.

"Well, thats something she seems to do a lot," replied Amee.

She walked up to her headmistress desk and pointed at the time. McGonagall nodded. Both Lillianie and Mario stood where they were at. Sure enough, they felt something like this would happen.

"Well it seems to be getting late. Girls to your dormitory's."

Amee and Hermione both left. Evelyn stayed behind with her father and grandmother.

* * *

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was extremely awkward. Hermiones mind raced with many emotions and thoughts. This is something that will prevent her from concentrating on the years first semester. Amee on the other hand, was trying to think of what to say. She couldn't just pretend this was a long lost relative that somehow came to her life. No. This was her sister to Merlins sake.

"Umm, since where going to be in each others presence for a time, I was wondering if you wanted to talk or something," said Amee.

Hermione stopped at her place and turned to look at Amee. Well, in her case, looked down.

"I think the three of us should get together. Who knows what more 'our mother' has been hiding from us."

For the first time since she arrived at the castle, Amee smiled and kept walking.

"So whats the policy on the uniform here?"

"There is no policy as long as you don't violate the uniform. The skirt can't be shorter than your knees and you must look neat at all time."

They reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Tea Cup Hiccups" _spoke Hermione and walked in.

Amee following after. Everyone who was at the Great Hall was now sitting in the Common Room. The gold and scarlet colors cheerfully displayed in the room. Hermione walked toward the fireplace, where Ron and Harry both played Chess. Ron acknowledge her presence and stood up.

"What happened 'Mione?"

She sat down and told them everything. How Amee and Evelyn indeed are her sisters. How 'their mother' somehow did everything so her father wouldn't find her. Both were in shock. Especially Ron and that incident in the train. Harry then scanned the room looking for Amee and found her talking to Ginny in the sofa.

After she finished, she went with the usual routine and explained to the first years where everything was located. The rest of the house still in the same place, chatting away. Two figured emerged from the doorway. Smoke filing the Common Room.

"Way to go George! You set it of at the wrong time." said someone as he stepped out of the smoke.

Red hair. Freckles. Amee asked Ginny is they were related. She laughed and said yes.

Another identical figure cleared the smoke, "If you didn't grouped them together it would have worked!"

"So much for our entrance, "they said.

The house sniggered. They walked over to the trio. Fred dragged two chairs to them and looked at them.

"Who died!"

Ron slightly punched his on the arm,

"Nobody. It's just that Hermione happens to be in a situation."

The twins looked at each other.

"What did you do Won-Won?"

Ron was held back by Harry. "

Hermione just found out she has 2 identical sisters," said Harry.

"Hemione"

"Has sisters?"

"That look"

"Just like"

"HER!"

George slapped his hands to his cheeks, "Can you imagine how in danger Hogwarts is?"

This made Hermione laugh. Amee, however didn't find this amusing. She stood up from her place and walked toward the twins. She poked the one closest to her,

"Am I amusing to you?" George looked at Amee.

"You sure are. Say wheres the other trip?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at them.

"In case you haven't found out, Evelyn is in Slytherin." Amee said looking at the twins, "And since you find me so amusing, I'll have to be entertaining to the rest of the house!"

With a flick of her wand Geroge was turned into a pig with a tutu complete with Blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. And his trademark red hair was at the tip of his curly tail.

Fred was happily chasing his brother around the common room. Meanwhile Ron, Harry and Hermione began to conversate with Amee.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts? I mean it must be hard leaving Italy."

"Not Really, wanna know whats hard? Finding out theres ANOTHER person that look like you. Look I'm sorry this has been very hard on me I think I'm going to lie down."

Amee went to lie down in her bed when all she heard downstairs was...

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! HOW DARE SHE TURN ME INTO A PIG?"

And with that Amee drifted into a calm sleep.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise and Draco were giving Evelyn the grand tour of the greatest house in history, according to Draco. She found out that girl next to her compartment was Pansy and the other two Millicent and Roseline. They just finished the tour arriving back at the Common Room where Pansy was busy trying to hide her cherry lip gloss away from Crabbe.

"No Crabbe! This is the only designer gloss Le' Rissa made." she held on to the gloss. Crabbe pulling it as well.

"Oh boy! Man versus beast!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Whose the beast? Pansy or Crabbe?" asked Draco.

They sat down in the leather couch. Pansy eventually charming the gloss of Crabbe.

"Please Pansy! That tastes like real cherries." he said.

Pansy hid her gloss inside her pocket.

"If you ever touch my gloss again, I'll put your wand up your-"

"PANSY!" said Blaise.

Thinking that for once, he will never have that gloss, Crabbe left the room in search for another thing to snack on.

"That was interesting," said Evelyn, "You guys really know entertainment around here."

"Yeah, we're nothing but party animals," said Pansy sarcastically.

"So what's up with you and Granger?"

"Nothing much. Just that she's my triplet and I did find out my mother is a whore." Evelyn said.

"It could be worse." said Pansy, "Mine rarely knows I'm still living."

"Well mine left me and told my father to tell us that she died" she said as nicely as she could.

"Oh. You win. So whats with your sister? Is she like a goody two shoes? Cause Granger is" asked Draco.

"Amee? Nope opposite. Actually she's kind of a hell raiser."

Draco then placed his hands in the back of his head,

"Sorry to tell you but your sisters hot. OH DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK! How about you? I heard you and Blaise have a thing is that true?"

"Amee is my YOUNGEST sister shut up talking about her that way! And who told you that? Me and Blaise barely met." Evelyn replied.

"Yea thats how Blaise starts with all the girls he dates."

She turned ands glared at Blaise, "How many are there?"

Draco smirked,"Let me just say Blaise is a man ho!"

"A What?"

Sighing Pansy said, "A man ho, you know." She made that gesture she seen a lot in Buena Vista.

"Oh God," was all that Evelyn said.

"You guys are making me sound like some sort or cheap male escort." Blaise finally said defending himself.

"You probably are," said Evelyn taking out her wallet, "say how much for the hour?"

Draco and Pansy bursted out laughing. Evelyn chuckled as Blaise dropped his jaw.

"Yeah, well Miss Goody- Goody, why aren't you with your sister is Gryffindor?"

"I don't know. I mean I have so much bottled up anger but what surprises me is why is she not in Slytherin."

"Anger you say? Do tell." they both said.

"Well I don't know I mean most of this war thing is because of Harry freakin' Potter. If you ask me, he should be just handed over to Voldermort and get it over with." she said smashing her fist on the sofa.

"Tough words Montana," said Draco, "Last year, some stuff happen around here. I was found not guilty and had the opportunity to return. Although I still have a hunch Potter might have spread something around."

"A few members of the house are extremely loyal to the Dark Lord. Reason why we have the reputation of evil around here." said Blaise.

Pansy yawned, "Time for some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day before classes start." Evelyn nodded and headed upstairs to her room.

"You know she would really be favored by Voldermort." said Blaise thinking, "Think about it, she could get valuable information from the dream team."

"I know. She could be a key to help us with this years final mission."

"Could be." was Blaise response and followed Draco to their years room.

Child Development Class

"Good Evening, This is Child Development Class. Professor McGonagall constant worry over the pregnancy increase in Hogwarts. As you may have noticed your class is paired as Gryffindor and Slytherin. Its going to stay that way for the rest of the year. For you that know them you may have noticed the Weasly twins are also in this class, since you all are probably wondered their here. Thats their business and should stay that way so I don't wanna hear any body harassing them on it. I am professor Robertson. Any Questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Ok Very Well I'm going to begin to read pairings,

Armstrong, Betsy and Vincent Crabbe

Hermione Granger and Weasly Ron

Evelyn Christine Montana and Blasie Zabini

Amee Maria Montana and..."

* * *

Twin #1: Who..WHO?!

Twin #2: Chill Out We'll reveal that once we get reviews!!


	7. Oh Baby Baby!

Authors Note: Sorry the editing sucks!! and this chapter is long as an "i'm sorry for taking so long!" well enjoy!

* * *

"Amee Maria Montana, your working with George Weasley".

At that point most of the gryffindor girls looked at Amee with pure jealousy. Not that Amee would know seeing as she was fully asleep.

"MISS MONTANA WAKE UP!"

Amee woke up hurriedly. Evelyn was sitting in the back laughing, George was sitting across grinning and the Gryffindors grinned. Harry couldn't believe that he finally was going to get her alone.

"Each of you is going to get a blank baby to start with. You'll both decide what features it's going to have along with the gender. Your grade will be based on the happiness of the doll as well as attachment, and so on. This is a semester grade and this doll is your homework, your test and your learning. Each of you will be sharing a room. Now don't think that you can get fresh because of that. There are strict charms against that. You will not have to report back to this classroom again, you shall report to your room and you should have a mandatory 15 minute discussion with you "spouse". I expect great things from each and every one of you. Don't let me down"

At the end of the class Amee and Hermione were walking towards the Great Hall.

"How can you stay awake in this place? Ever since I got here I haven't been able to stay awake. Its almost like a spell."

Hermione giggled and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Amee, "Alasari Pogheta" she muttered. Amee yawned and stretched, feeling rejuvenated. She noticed George laughing so she stuck her tounge out at him. She and Hermione walked inside and looked for Harry and Ron, spotting them in the middle with Neville, Ginny and the twins.

"Hey 'Mione. Hey Amee." they greeted them.

Hermione sat next to Ron while Amee tried sitting next to Ginny, avoiding George. They got in their usual conversation about what might happen this year which got Amee extremely bored. She scanned the Slytherin table to see if Evelyn was there. She wasn't there and neither was Blaise and Draco.

"Looking for someone Ms. Trip?"

George looked at Amee. He was kind of nervous, Amee hadn't asked him to determine how the baby was going to look or what gender it was. Hermione and Ron already had a red haired hazel eyed girl, Ginny and Neville had a black hair and blue eyed girl. Yet they had nothing.

"Could you please stop calling me that? I don't go around calling you Mr. Twin Pig now do I?"

"No I suppose. But now about this project."

"What about it?" she said piling her plate.

The Great Hall door opened and Evelyn strode in. Draco and Blaise walked in behind her, both holding their right eye with bags of ice cubes. She sat next to Pansy who immediately asked about those two.

"They ticked me off" was all Evelyn said to Pansy.

"START IT!" Was all Evelyn heard from George before she stood up, turned around and smacked him across the face.

"YOU PIG!" She said before she took her wand and turned his head into a pig.

Everyone surrounding them started laughing hysterically. Amee felt bad for him so she turned him back. George stood up and easily towered over Evelyn.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever mess with me like that again, I'll step on you"

"Well if you EVER yell at my sister like that again, I'll make sure YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE CALL YOURSELF A MAN EVER AGAIN!"

"Your the other sister." he said

"No I'm their Aunt. OF COURSE, I'm one of the triplets."

Everyone in the room look from Evelyn to George. Professor Slughorn walked up to them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Five from Slytherin and since Mr. Weasley yelled at Miss Montana, you have a weeks detention."

Evelyn walked back to her table and George sat back except this time he moved next to Fred. "I don't think she liked you Gred."

"Gee Forge, don't you think I noticed that."

"Just saying," he said and continued eating. George looked at Amee, she was poking her food.

He looked up to Evelyn which she was happily chatting with Pansy and Millicent. "How could those two get along?" he though looking from Amee to Evelyn.

"Plus I wonder how everything will be now that Hermione is their long lost sister."

At that point they saw Hermione laughing hysterically and Amee yelling at George.

"YOU GOT YELLED AT! YOU GOT YELLED AT! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!"

"So I can get Fred to yell at you!"

"No You Can't! Cause Fred Is Cool! Your Lame! Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah!"

"AW NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH YOURSELF!"

" NO CAUSE THEN WHAT USE ARE YOU?!"

"AHH! Your IMPOSSIBLE!"

At that point Amee was singing the Mission Impossible theme.

"Stop It! Ah Go Back to Italy!!"

"If I Could I would! SO NAH! Go Back To Uglyville!"

"I'm Sure You'll be welcome come back with me!"

"Yea Yea Yea. the mayor called he said he wants his town idiot back!"

"Yea? Well...well...Your!...TOUCHE!"

And with that George Stormed off with Fred at his heels laughing.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Table.

"Millicent?"

"Yes Pansy?"

"Are You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh Yea...Evelyn's going to be pissed!"

"Yea I know! Best to keep it a secret." they stood up and walked toward their next class, which happened to be Potions.

"Now class, today you will have a test." said Professor Slughorn.

Everyone groaned.

"You will be partnered with the person next to you and together you will decide on a potion of your liking. It can be from any potion from this stack of books, " he pointed to the left toward a bookshelf, "And it will be due 20 minutes before the class is over."

"Gred she's with Neville shes going to DIE!"

"Forge, I don't care. That twit better not do anything stupid or I'll mess him up good!"

"HIM? I thought you hated her you should be happy!"

"I Am...But what fun is she dead. By any means shes-"

"INCOMING!"

Amee took Neville's messed up part of the potions and squirted it at Fred and George.

"My bad!!! You better go to the nurse...You might DIE or something!" Amee said laughing.

"Gred I think she heard us."

"YA THINK?!?!"

A few tables back, Evelyn and Draco were busy searching for their potion. "I think I found one you might like," said Evelyn scanning the page.

"Really?" said Draco, "What is it?"

"It's a Venustas Potion. Makes anyone who drinks it, highly irresistible."

Draco threw the book he had in his hands away and took the book from Evelyn's hands,

"We are so going to do this potion. Not that I need it."

In front from them, Blaise and Pansy were arguing about which potion to make.

"Neville how about we make an antidote to the Venustas Potion. Evelyn was keeping her eye on it for a while and shes working with Draco. I think someone might need it. I'm pretty sure she isn't going to explain its for gay men."

"Oh dear. Well alright. I guess we could do that."

At that point Draco slipped some to Pavarti who caught it and slipped it to Amee who slipped it next to the newly returned Fred's water bottle. Yes Fred's water bottle. Fred took a big sip and his eye dilated.

"Oh Draco I NEED YOU!!!!" screamed Fred.

Draco let out an earth shattering scream. A Weasley Twin was COMING his way! Amee Grabbed a hold of Fred's Collar.

Amee took her potion and shoved it down Fred, "Here Twinny! Bottoms Up!"

But Fred was still after Draco. Then nervously Neville, Added,"He needs a kiss from a girl to cure him."

"Evelyn YOU do it!" said Draco running away from Fred.

"Wait! Why Me?!" she said standing from her seat.

"You made that damned potion!" he said hiding behind Blaise.

"So? You slipped it to him!"

"BUT YOU MADE THE POTION!" he said pleading.

"But thats not the point you-"

Amee forced Fred's Lips on Evelyn and Thus Cured him from the Venustas Potion. He went back to his seat, "I Hate those triplets!" he muttered sitting next to George who had a mildly amused face.

"Well this certainly explains a lot."

Fred glared at George, "This means war!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron, all completed their potion, looked at the back to see what the commotion was all about. They saw Fred running after Draco, then now Evelyn was screaming.

"Geese, " said Evelyn, "Why do these things happen to me?"

"Maybe because you choose a gay potion and Draco though it would get him more women." stated Blaise.

"You shush it! Now Draco, thanks to you what are we going to turn in."

He shrugged.

"Great just great! First, you sit next to me. Then when I'm done with the potion you mess up. Which results me kissing another Weasley!" she screamed.

"Wait. Back up a bit, What other Weasley?" said Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"That other one over there, "she said pointing at Ron.

At that point Hermione walked past, "You Kissed Ronald?!?"

"He thought I was you. When he wasn't properly introduced"

"Well I can see how that could happen...but why didn't both of you tell me?" said Hermione.

"I...well...you see, I don't really talk to you...like that. I thought you might snap on me." said Ron turning scarlet.

"No I just want to know the truth once in a while! God where's Amee she understands me!"

"Yea, Shes good with people and what not." said Evelyn rolling her eyes.

Everyone stood where they were doing nothing but standing around. It was then that Professor Slughorn woke up and got their attention, "Time for the potion testing. Any volunteers?"

Lavender and Pavarti went to the front of the room with a liquidly cyan potion.

"This," said Lavender, "is a potion that will make you faint for a whole day." Pavarti then took the potion and drank a bit of it. Lavender grabbed on her arm as she fell asleep. "Since she didn't drink it all, the effect will wear off in an hour or so."

"Very well Miss Brown. Any others?" said Professor Slughorn.

No One Raised their hands...

Hermione and Seamus both got up with their potion and went to the front.

"We decided to create Abeo, which makes materials disappear." Seamus then took a small vial and showed a creamy silver liquid. Hermione took a small piece of parchment and poured the potion on it. The paper disappeared.

"Now as you can see the parchment is gone." Hermione and Seamus both said.

"Outstanding work Miss Granger and Mr. Finnegan." they then took their seats.

Amee and Neville stood up to give their presentation.

"Professor, if you don't mind there was a third party in our potion. Fred please come up here, oh right and Evelyn and Draco."

Everyone Amee called had gone up there except Fred.

"Mr Weasley I believe you were part of this experiment?"

"I Shall NOT be moved, I shall, I shall not be MOVED!"

"MR. WEASLY IF YOU WANT TO PASS THIS CLASS YOU WILL GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Reluctently Fred went up there with Evelyn, Draco, Amee and Neville.

"OK, Well first Evelyn has to explain her potion and how it lead to mine!"

"Well Draco and I made the Venustas Potion, Which causes a male to be irristable to another male. This potion was made by Sir Edward Livington who was one of the first openly gay wizard during the 1800's. Our potion was passed on to Exhibit B by Exhibit A which is Draco. Neville, Amee take it away."

"Thank You Evelyn, now Neville and I made the Antidote. created by well, the entire wizarding community back then. Well what it does is practically self explaining. But for the sake of Fred and George I'll explain it. Our potion entirely reduces the affect of the Alba Mata plant which is the active ingredient. Now Exhibit A sneaked the potion to Pavarti who then snuck it to Me and I finally snuck it right by Exhibit B's soda which caused Exhibit B to drink it. I forcefully made him drown my potion and Evelyn kissed him thus breaking the potions power. The End!"

"Very well done Misses Montana and Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy. You may take your seats! Mr. Weasley call your partner up I want to see your potion."

"Well actually we need Ms. Amee Maria Montana, for she is Exhibit X for us."

A loud gulp from Evelyn Could be hear. their going to kill my baby sister

Hermione could have been heard silently muttering their going to kill her! their going to kill her!

"You see Professor we did a stronger version of the Veritserium. Now if you please Ms. Montana Drink Up. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit."

Amee drank the potion slowly.

"Now Who do you think is the most handsome boy in this class?"

"Well you two aren't bad. Harry got it going on though! Have you seen the boy play Quidditch?!"

Harry began to blush and smile furiously. Hermione was sweating up a storm though. Evelyn was just grossed out.

"What have you done to me and George lately?"

"Well, I tripped both of you, put itching powder in you Quidditch uniforms. Fed your brooms to the centuers, OH and I made out with George."

"I KNEW IT." shouted Pansy and Millicent.

The whole class became silent until they heard a thump. Evelyn and Hermione both fainted. Harry and Ron went to Hermione's aid. "Cum on 'Mione," said Ron fanning her with a text book.

Harry stood next to him, shaking her slightly.

Evelyn apparently got the worst since she hit her head on the wall. Blaise examined her head for blood. None was present.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Evelyn. Blasting water at her.

"So Miss. Montana, You made out with George? How was that experience?" said the professor.

"Oh god he can't kiss to save his life I mean He was sloppy he was-"

"Thats enough!"

"OK and next time don't leave you underwear 'air drying' your underwear they stink either way."

Amee took a seat. Harry approached her, "Look I don't care if you made out with George. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yea I would. OH But don't tell Evelyn SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"Alright well I'll see ya next weekend."

"Professor, should we take Evelyn to the Hospital Wing?" said Pansy.

Professor Slughorn nodded and told Ron and Harry to take Hermione as well.

"What a great way to start the new semester!" thought Ron as he carried his girlfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of their DADA class, that both Evelyn and Hermione awoke. "What you in for?" asked Evelyn to Hermione.

'Same thing your here."

She nodded, "Great. Just Great. It's the first day and Amee manages to make me loose time to copy notes."

"Tell me about it. Is she always like this?" asked Hermione.

"Oh this is only a minor taste."

"Oh."

"Yea"

"So whats Amee like?" said Hermione trying to change the subject.

"Want the truth?"

"Well, Yes I do."

"Shes just like Fred and George, combined"

"Your not serious!!"

"Oh Yea. So tell me about yourself. We haven't really talked and I would like to hear stuff about my sister."

"Well around here they call me a bookworm. My best friends are Harry and Ron. Oh you should let me tell you about the time they saved me from a troll!"

"A troll? seriously?"

"Yea, It was Ron's fault but eventually I got over it. How about you?"

"Well, you know I lived in Italy with Amee and our Father. I went to Buena Vista Academy. Liam and Ryan are like the brothers I never had and they are my best friends."

Evelyn sat up glancing at the clock. It was just 11 o'clock and she was in the infirmary. "Must be a new record, "she though.

"How long are we going to be here," said Evelyn.

Hermione looked at her sister, "An hour or so."

The bell rang which meant for the students to change classes. Chatter was heard and footsteps were approaching. Harry and Ron both appeared and went over to Hermione. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Amee! Amee! Merlin for a midget you sure are a fast walker!" 

"Oh My, Well George I do declare!" Amee faked a swoon into Georges arms. He quickly pulled her to her feet.

"The baby. We need to set him up?"

"Him? Fine since you got to pick the gender I pick how he looks."

Amee pulled out the doll for their Child Development class. She closed her eyes and the baby came to life. A boy with startling hazel eyes and reddish brown hair looked up at Amee and George and smiled.

"He has my mothers hair! Amee how did you know?"

"Lookie here, just because he ain't real doesn't mean I want people to think I did this project with no body else! I will not have people thinking he is NOT your son."

"Fine Fine we need a name."

"Fine His name is Julian."

"Julian?"

"I'm positive I did not stutter"

"why can't you just say George?"

"cause his name is Julian"

"Fine Fine. Last name?"

"DO NOT MAKE ME SLAP YOU"

"Ok OK Julian Weasley"

"Great now his breakfast is at 7:30 am SHARP Lunch is 12:00 SHARP and Dinner 6:00 SHARP! Understand? 2 snacks in between Lunch and Dinner. AND his bedtimes are at 3:00 PM and 9:00 PM. Play with him as much as possible. And I'll help you next week. BYE!"

"Wait what do you mean NEXT week?"

"well you and your brother made my sisters get concussions so I have to take care of them. So don't complain. oh AND if I find out that my schedule is even TWEAKED by a single minute. YOU WILL DIE! oh that and I have a date with Harry so that day um, well I'll see if i can get the mourning shift alright? well tootles."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HARRY FRIGGIN POTTER!"

"Oh Yea Says Who?"

"ME!"

* * *

"Evelyn we need to work on the project! I want a girl" said Blaise poking her. Evelyn heard but went back to her concussion mode. Hermione and Ron both wonder if they should tell him that she was awake. 

"Evy, " whined Blaise, "you have to do this sooner or later."

"Fine, " said Evelyn waking up instantly, "But call me Evy again,I'll give your left eye the same thing that happened to your right."

Ron sniggered and she turned to to look at him, "Aren't you suppose to take care of your project with Hermione."

"Thats right Ronald! Where's baby Nebula?" Evelyn started laughing.

"Is there something funny about my baby Evelyn?" said Hermione at the verge of anger.

"YOU NAMED HER NEBULLA? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" said Evelyn.

"Well I think it's nice." said Ron coming to Hermione's aid.

"You and you alone Ronald" said Evelyn trying her Best not to laugh.

"Evelyn shut up please. Don't you have to work on the doll as well?"stated Hermione which Blaise heard and was ultimately perked.

"I want a Girl!!!"

"Yes Blaise, I heard you the first time."

Evelyn took out the doll and handed it to Blaise, which he turned into a caramel skinned, hazel eyed fake baby.

'So whats her name?" said Evelyn looking at the doll.

"Anabella Zabini" said Blaise holding the doll.

10 Seconds later Amee stormed in with a baby boy in hands and George at her heels.

"Evelyn, Hermione. How are you two?" she said greeting her two sisters.

George Interrupted the question immediately, "HE IS MY BABY TOO AND I DESIDE WHO HIS MOTHER DATES!"

"OH FOLD THAT BIRTH CETIFICATE 5 TIMES AND STICK IT UP YOUR-" screamed Amee.

"Amee! Whats Wrong? George what you do to her?" said Hermione butting in.

"Nothing Hermione, But she wants to date Harry. While she is with my son!" said George motioning to the doll.

"George this is only a project!"

'I KNOW THAT! but still, I'm not going out with no body"

Amee snorted, "Thats only because you can't find a date!"

"Can Too!"

'Yea OK. You go find one!"

"Oh YOUD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU? SO YOU CAN GO OUT WITH HARRY POTTER! WELL YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR WAY!"

"LISTEN BUSTER EITHER WAY I"M GETTING MY WAY!"

"LISTEN HERE YOU MIDGET YOUR MY BABYS MAMA AND YOU WILL NOT GO OUT! YOU WILL STAY HOME WITH ME AND JULIAN AND YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH PAN'S LYBERITH AND YOU WILL HAVE A GOOD TIME."

Evelyn heard the word Harry Potter and immediately stood up on her bed.

Blaise set Annabella down and she immediately began playing with Julian

Your going out with Harry Potter?" said Evelyn not believing what she heard.

Amee immediately turned white upon her words, "I could maybe just have a cup of juice."

"Listen missy, what have I told you about that boy!" said Evelyn trying not to scream at Amee. Blaise, George, Hermione and Ron both trying to catch what was going on.

"Well..." said Amee.

"Well isn't good enough. How many times do I have to tell you to about that damned boy?"

"I know what you said but please just this once." pleaded Amee.

Before Evelyn heard anything else, she grabbed Blaise by the collar, who grabbed the doll in his arms, and walked out the infirmary.

"George! Look what you did!"

"Me? Well whatever now you can't go out. Your sister said so."

"Wrong." said Amee making a buzzing sound.

Wrong?"

"Yup me and Julian are going to Hogsmade ALONE."

"Oh come on I wanna go!"

"NO!"

Amee stormed off with Julian at her arms then stopped, "Hermione, Come with me. Ron You stay, Bring Your Kid"

"OK."

"Hermione he is such an idiot! I'm sick of him."

"You guys are such a married couple."

"HUH?"

"Well it obvious he loves you. Ron was the SAME EXACT WAY!"

"EWWWW. I kinda like Harry though."

"And Harry Likes you."

"I can't go out with him!Evelyn HATES him."

"Why."

"I have no clue"

"Hmmm"

"Who's daddy's little girl? Who's daddy's little girl? Thats right its you...aw Annabella. who the cutest baby ever?!" said Blaise playing with the doll. The doll acting all cutesy wootsy.

"Blaise I'M RANTING HERE! " said Evelyn pacing back and fourth.

"Yeah Yeah. I say just let the Gryffindors date." said Blaise playing Peak-a-Boo.

"NO!"

"Well it's either him or the Weasley Twin"

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, are you blind?"

"NO! What do you mean?"

"Amee is cute. So are you and Hermione. Amee is the only triplet that are single. So that means guys like her...following me?"

"No. Not Really."

"Harry likes her. George Likes her. MERLIN, DRACO LOVES HER...should I spell it out for You?!"

"OHHH..Ewwww."

"Merlin." said Blaise trying to explain everything.

"But that Potter guy really gets under my skin, one of these days I'll punch him straight in the face!" sai Evelyn punching the nearby pillow.

"So why you hate him?" said Blaise trying to find out.

"Can't I have a grudge against anyone?"

"Yes, if you want to make an enemy?" said Draco coming inside the portrait door, "So what's this about?"

"Nothing much, "said Blaise, "But it seems to me that Evelyn here hates Potter."

"Who doesn't!" said Draco sitting next to Blaise.

Evelyn continue pacing and Blaise and Draco were both with their 'babies.'

"I just wish father wouldn't have came here and I would still be in Buena Vista." said Evelyn sitting down. "So Draco whats this I hear about you and liking my sister?"

"She's Hot. She's mine." said Draco smirking.

"Then you would like to hear she has a date with a Mr. H Potter."

"WHAT?!? I'm Going TO Kill HIM!" Draco stormed off.

"I'm Joining You! Wait Up!!!" Evelyn and Draco were on a search for harry potter while Blaise was left alone with the doll.

* * *

Draco and Evelyn searched for Harry all over the castle. They finally found him in the Quidditch fields. They stopped halfway, "You shut it, I do the talking." 

Draco nodded.

Evelyn ran toward him, hiding her Slytherin crest with her hair and making her hair a bit more bushy by shaking it. "Stay," was all that she said to Draco and she went up to Harry.

"Harry!" she yelled.

The raven haired boy stopped hovering on midair and looked at Evelyn which looked like Hermione. "Hey Hermione, I thought you and Ron where in the common room?"

"I'm NOT Hermione."

"Oh Evelyn... what can I Help you with?"

"Stay Away From Amee. I'm Serious."

"Sorry Can't Help You."

Evelyn grabbed him by the collar.

"You Will Not GO Near My Sister. Hermione I can't control, but Amee is close to me and I refuse to talk to her unless she dumps you. Thats how it goes."

"What your going to get Malfoy on me? I don't care and Amee is old enough to make her own decisions."

"LOOK POTTER STAY AWAY FROM HER. I guess George was right. You never will let them to be happy."

"George?"

"Yea their in love. She feels sorry for you thats the only reason she said yes."

"Well then I should ask her about that huh?"

"Do what you please." she said turning around only to be grabbed by Harry on the shoulder.

"You my look like Hermione and Amee but you will never be like them."

She smiled, "Your right" and then started screaming, "Draco! Draco!"

Malfoy emerged from the bushes, "What's wrong?"

"He.. He scratched me, " she said sobbing.

"Potter you hit girls?" said Draco stepping up to Harry.

"Please she's lying. If i would have hit her it would leave a mark see.?"

Harry punched Draco in the nose and blood squirted everywhere.

"I'm not afraid of you Evelyn, Draco, Blaise or any other person. I want Amee and I'm going to get her. Whether you like it or not."

Harry walked away and went in the castle. He ran into Amee and Baby Julian. Harry grabbed Amee by the waist and began to kiss her.

"Wow. Ok what was that for?"

"I really like you. So is that Georges baby?"

"Yup"

"AMEE MARIA MONTANA I SAW YOU WITH THAT...THAT THING KISSING!!!"

"Evelyn why would that concern you?"

"You Know Why!!! Come With me."

"No. I'm Going To The Lake with Harry and Julian wither you like it or not."

"George! Get your arse over here!"

"What Do you want...Hermione...Evelyn?"

"Evelyn and did you know Harry and Julian are spending Father son time together by the lake?"

"WHAT?"

George walked away for a bit but Evelyn called him again, "I may have a way to get back at him."

He stopped at his pace and looked at the triplet, "Is that so?"

She smirked, "I wasn't sorted in Slytherin for nothing."

"I can't believe I'm doing this but whats your plan?"

"Fairly simple, " she said grabbing him by the hand, "Just follow my lead."

Evelyn took George toward her head of the house office. "Just agree and Make stuff off."

She knocked on the door and the voice of Slughorn told them to come in.  
Before she walked in Evelyn charmed herself to cry and walked in with George.

"Hello Professor," she said crying.

"Why Miss Montana why are you sobbing?" he said motioning them to sit.

"It's just that Potter is charming my sister to do his bidding. Isn't that right Weasley?"

"It's right sir, I saw him perform the Cruciatus curse on her."

"Are you quite sure? Mr. Potter isn't the type to do such things." said the Professor examining both of them.

"Do you think I would LIE PROFESSOR," she said crying even harder, "Plus he scratched me," she said revealing a huge scratch in her shoulder.

"Oh My that would be a shame but seeing as your sister warned me about this. 50 points from Slytherin! and 50 From Gryffindor. That curse is nothing to be played with you two also have a weeks worth of detentions. Be gone"

* * *

"AMEE DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" 

"Avoided Harry Potter to be jailed?"

"Exactly. I'm your sister! I'm only looking out for you."

"No your making things worse for me now please leave me alone about this."

"Fine. But I will not speak when you are around him."

"Ok w/e w/e You do what you need to do."

"Amee you're going to regret this. Draco, Amee! George, Amee! Why Harry Potter?"

"Because, He can make me smile."

"Smile?"

"You'll get it one day."

With that Evelyn stormed off to her dormitory, leaving a very half amazed sister behind.

* * *

Evelyn walked back to her house, up to her room. Pansy was sitting on her bed doing her nails, "Hey Evelyn, " she said. 

"Hey Pansy, " she said taking her robes and materials out the shelves. Pansy saw this and stopped doing her last nail, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Packing your stuff?"

"Correct now will you help me with the outfits in the closet." she said placing her accessories in a small box. She shrunk it once she got everything inside and placed it inside her pocket.

"It's been a day Evelyn, give it a rest." said Pansy returning with a few of her clothes.

"Me? Quit? Ha! If I stick to something I stay by it." she placed her outfits and the rest of her materials inside her trunk and shrunk it as well. After 20 minutes of packing up her stuff and placing her book on the neatly just made bed, Evelyn placed her shrunken things in her pocket.

"Pansy, don't say anything about this to no one understand!" she said looking Pansy straight in the eye. "I won't," she said getting back to her nails.

She grabbed the nearest parchment and scribbled a letter to her sisters and one to her 'spouse and the uncle'. After she finished it, she charmed it so only they could open it and no one else. Evelyn then acknowledge Pansy's presence and told her to give them to either of her sisters and the other to Blaise and Draco. Pansy said alright and placed the letters in her nightstand.

She walked out of her dormitory and went inside the boys dormitory. She spotted Draco's new broom, took it and left an I.O.U. and with that she was out the common room.

"I done this thing more than 5 times and yet, I'm amused I still remember my way." she though, "at least this way it would be tons easier."

Evelyn then, walked outside, covering herself in the invisibility cloak her father got for her a while back. She got on the broom and took off. "At least there will be something else, amusing about this, "she thought smirking to herself.

* * *

The next day, Amee woke up early since the 'blasted baby' as she kindly putted wouldn't go to sleep. Anyways, she got herself ready along with the baby and headed downstairs for some breakfast. As Amee walked inside, she noticed some other students in her class have been affected by the babies and were napping on the tables. Pansy arrived earlier as well, but to give what Evelyn told her to do the previous night. She spotted Amee and walked up to her, "This is from Evelyn, " she said placing the letter. 

"This is weird. Why won't she just tell me face to face?" said Amee opening it up.

"You'll find out," said Pansy going to the Slytherin table.

She opened it and read the message:

To my baby sister Amee and my eldest sister Hermione,

I love you all with all my heart, but I seem to be interfering with your lives.  
Plus I have gotten the fact that Amee will be hanging out with that Potter boy and I will never allow it if I stay. Hermione is one of his best friends and pretty soon Amee will be too. I have decided to go back to Buena Vista where I belong. I never really wanted to come here in the first place and my grandmother gave me permission to return that night before we got to Hogwarts, in case things didn't seem right for me. If you aren't mad at me, I'll write to both of you.

Love Always,  
Evelyn Christine Montana

Amee started crying.

"SHE LEFT ME!! SHE IS HER MOTHERS CHILD!"

With tears in her eyes, George went to hug Amee Followed by Harry, who arrived moments after. After Breakfast, they headed toward their first class which dreadfully happened to be Parenting Class. Once they stepped inside, they noticed the classroom was charmed to look bigger than it lead others to believe. Around the class stood doors, each leading the parents to their 'nursery.'

Students soon started arriving and noticing the change. They spotted their names on the doors and walked inside their designated rooms.

Amee walked by a crib that was labeled "Annabella Zabini" and started crying again. Hermione went to her and hugged her.

"You know Hermione thats the 2nd time someone walks off on me."

"Its ok. You'll be ok. Maybe this is exactly what she needs."

"I do hope so, else she better have some explaining to do."

Blaise walked in with Annabella along with Draco and his doll, Draco Jr, they spotted their names side by side and walked in their rooms. Once he was in, Blaise set Annabella in the crib and walked outside to greet Draco.

"So Blaise mate..Upset about Evelyn?"

"Kind of she was the most intelligent person in Slytherin."

"Yea mate. again our plans ruined by harry potter''

"so you talk to Amee?"

"no that Weasley twin wont leave her sight now that Evelyn's gone. "

Meanwhile Amee was with George and Hermione.

"Just let it go, Amee. I bet your sister just wants some time to think." said George.

Hermione agreed.


End file.
